Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are connected to LED drivers. The LED drivers can control the illumination of the LEDs by controlling the amount of current that flows through the LEDs. In some cases, changes in the input or output voltage causes the current that flows through the LEDs to deviate from the set current level. Such undesirable changes in the current flowing through the LEDs can cause undesirable illumination changes in the LEDs.